Set gypsum (i.e., calcium sulfate dihydrate) is a well-known material that is used in many products, including panels and other products for building construction and remodeling. One such panel (often referred to as gypsum board) is in the form of a set gypsum core sandwiched between two cover sheets (e.g., paper-faced board) and is commonly used in drywall construction of interior walls and ceilings of buildings. One or more dense layers, often referred to as “skim coats” may be included on either side of the core, usually at the paper-core interface.
During manufacture of the board, stucco (i.e., calcined gypsum in the form of calcium sulfate hemihydrate and/or calcium sulfate anhydrite), water, and other ingredients as appropriate are mixed, typically in a pin mixer as the term is used in the art. A slurry is formed and discharged from the mixer onto a moving conveyor carrying a cover sheet with one of the skim coats (if present) already applied (often upstream of the mixer). The slurry is spread over the paper (with skim coat optionally included on the paper). Another cover sheet, with or without skim coat, is applied onto the slurry to form the sandwich structure of desired thickness with the aid of, e.g., a forming plate or the like. The mixture is cast and allowed to harden to form set (i.e., rehydrated) gypsum by reaction of the calcined gypsum with water to form a matrix of crystalline hydrated gypsum (i.e., calcium sulfate dihydrate). It is the desired hydration of the calcined gypsum that enables the formation of the interlocking matrix of set gypsum crystals, thereby imparting strength to the gypsum structure in the product. Heat is required (e.g., in a kiln) to drive off the remaining free (i.e., unreacted) water to yield a dry product.
A reduction in board weight is desired because of higher efficiencies in installation. For example, lifting demands are much less, which results in longer work days and less injuries. Lighter weight board is also more “green,” as it can result in reducing transportation expenditures and energy consumption. To reduce the weight of the board, foaming agent can be introduced into the slurry to form air voids in the final product. However, by their nature, foaming agents are generally unstable such that foam bubbles tend to break up easily, particularly in the presence of cementitious material, thereby leading to waste and inefficiencies.
Furthermore, replacing mass with air in the gypsum board envelope reduces weight, but that loss of mass also results in less strength. Compensating for that loss in strength is a significant obstacle in weight reduction efforts in the art.
It will be appreciated that this background description has been created by the inventors to aid the reader, and is not to be taken as a reference to prior art nor as an indication that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art. While the described principles can, in some regards and embodiments, alleviate the problems inherent in other systems, it will be appreciated that the scope of the protected innovation is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability of any embodiments of the disclosure to solve any specific problem noted herein.